1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of ornamental attachments or appliances that may be used for another article as a primary item, such as more particularly a wrist watch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the prior art, the following U.S. patents are known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,571; 1,591,512; 2,228,755; 2,605,604; and 2,948,106.
It is known in the prior art to apply decoration or adornment to a watch case and no doubt to various jewelry items, such as jewelry items which contain a setting of gem stones or the like. There is a need however which is unfilled for the capability of easily and readily attaching a removable decorative or adorning member to another item, so that the decoration or adornment can be easily changed as desired. This capability is particularly desirable in connection with wrist watches. U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,604 shows a removable ornamental frame member, but this disclosure does not otherwise meet the need as identified. An improvement which is considered to meet the need is described in detail in the disclosure hereinafter.